Display devices typically display input video signals. Specifically, the display devices may include monitors capable of displaying images received from computers and televisions capable of displaying images and sound transmitted from broadcasting stations, by extension, all types of devices capable of displaying external input signals. Such the display device is connected with a cable broadcasting, VHS, DVD or AUDIO system to receive a video or audio signal and thus to provide images and sounds with a user.
Conventional display devices mainly adapt Braun tube types which is a CRT type. Typically, a CRT type display device is configured of a box type having a substantially large volume. If trying to install the CRT type display device in a house or office, an auxiliary stand should be further provided and the CRT type display device should be installed on a floor, using the stand.